bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive4
Girl lover vandal reply. I always check WHOIS. The girl lover vandal is from Texas. This latest 75 IP is from Illinois. Which is why I warned them, plus they did good edits apart from Beatrice's page. Dan the Man 1983 05:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Also it does state Some IP addresses change periodically, and may be shared by several users. Dan the Man 1983 05:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. Well, we're supposed to keep wikipedia wikia accessible to IPs, which is why I allow registration for the rangeblocked IPs. The GirlLoverVandal hasn't showed any inclination to register even though it's been like a month since the last episode of vandalism. McJeff 06:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia? Or do you mean Wikia? Dan the Man 1983 06:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Wikia. Or at least that's the understanding I got when you told me not to protect the main page. McJeff 08:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Anyway, all the GirlLoverVandal IPs I've blocked, including this one, have been from Ohio. But the IP doesn't matter, the vandal seems to have some slight skill in using proxies (or at least a lot of persistance trying to find an unblocked IP). Otherwise good edits + removing quotes = GirlLoverVandal. McJeff 08:58, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Normally when I check WHOIS, it states Richardson TX. Dan the Man 1983 09:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Typical that is. That when I take a night off from here, something always happens, or you peg something out. I'll be away mostly tonight because there is a fight card in London on PPV and the Oscar De La Hoya - Manny Pacquiao fight on in Las Vegas on PPV too. Costing me £14 to watch both. Dan the Man 1983 13:53, 6 December 2008 (UTC) AVGNhater. I have blocked him for the use of an unacceptable username. I find the word HATER in a username very unacceptable. Dan the Man 1983 14:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) A question and my opinion on our disputes. When me and you have a dispute over things here, Like we did earlier and like we did last week. Don't you think that the best thing to do is to ask for TheKidInside's opinion, since she is an admin, and it's a third opinion? I'd prefer that to having an edit war with you. Because we can both be very stubborn. Me and you having disputes is rare but it is bound to happen, and since we are both Bureaucrats, and have the top authority in any dispute on this wiki, we should ask her for her opinion since she has authority too. Don't you agree with that at all? Dan the Man 1983 19:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :Definitely. I trust Jessica's judgement on things - I wish I'd been as smart as she is when I was her age. :Maybe we should also make an agreement that if we argue with each other, we should take a short voluntary "wikibreak" (24 hours) so we don't do anything in haste that causes problems? McJeff 19:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah she is very smart for 15 years old and I am glad I chose her as admin. ::Small wikibreak sounds a cool idea if a dispute of ours gets heated and goes on and on. Dan the Man 1983 20:00, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Aww. Thank you guys. :] I'm glad that I can help you two. TheKidInside 09:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) WARNING! Miss Danvers has 21 quotes added and i dont have adminship, so i'll let you deal with this. Quoterick 18:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Paul's Block. I'm gonna redefine it for 3 weeks for a lot of false information and poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 18:58, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :That's done. 2 weeks for the false information and 1 extra week for his poor attitude like "all my hard work has gone to waste" and the sighing. Dan the Man 1983 19:02, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Question. Do you think Paul's poor attitude is due to him not getting adminship. I mean its something that he craves. I mean look at his user page history and you can see hints starting after I became a Bureaucrat. I also think he created the talk page discussion in which you voted into be an admin in the hopes of him getting votes too. Look at the edit an hour before I made Jessica into an admin http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Paul_H_K&oldid=8949, He probably read that I offered her adminship. There is other hints too. Dan the Man 1983 21:53, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :He's been angling for adminship ever since he started editing here. He wants to be an admin on wikipedia, too. McJeff 22:06, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed that. Dan the Man 1983 22:09, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know why you never applied for that, Adminship at Wikipedia, did you ever think about it? Dan the Man 1983 22:11, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Nah. To be an administrator at wikipedia you have to be good at wikilawyering, which I'm not. Besides, I have beliefs like deletionism itself should be outlawed and all its proponents banned. So not a good fit, I don't think. McJeff 22:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I know someone who should be outlawed there, he is an admin on another Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 22:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::He's the reason why I don't edit on that wiki. Well, that and he took his deletionist viewpoint there too, and good luck finding anything you might actually want to know about, he's probably deemed it "unencyclopedic". Idiot. McJeff 00:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::I remember reading a warning he gave to someone, about using edit summaries all the time, he warned them to always use them. Idiot. Dan the Man 1983 02:32, 10 December 2008 (UTC) So I've been resisting the urge to post a pointless "This is what is wrong with wikipedia and why I feel it is a failed project" essay thing, because that would put me on the same level as the Wikipedia idiots who think The Project is an MMORPG. But recently, wikipedia user Thatcher, who was formerly the Final Boss Checkuser (his own words), resigned his checkuser and his administrator powers, because he felt that the inmates were running the asylum. Just makes me feel a little better about my own views. McJeff 02:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :First of all what a damn user name. Every time I see that name, it makes me sick to my socialist stomach. Not his fault of course. :Second of all, he was right when he said the inmates run the asylum. I think some users on Wikipedia get their own way too much. There are some users who need to be banned for life over there. Dan the Man 1983 08:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Load of old cobblers. Whoever added that in about Duncan being bigger in Bully SE doesn't know anything. I saw Duncan while playing the game earlier and he is the same size. Dan the Man 1983 23:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Damn. I always assumed you put that there since you got SE way before I did. Should've checked the history. Gaah... can't believe we let that sit for so long without either of us noticing. McJeff 23:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::No, you know me, I would of started a talk page discussion about it. I checked the history and it was an IP who started the article. Dan the Man 1983 23:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Why did you deleted one of Mandy's quotes? If you dont think Mandy say that when she's knocked out, she does. I play the game constantly and i have heard her say that many times. :The quote I deleted was Your crazy in abysses. I don't think I should have to explain what's wrong with that quote. Firstly, it's "You're", not "your". And secondly, look up the definition of "abyss". McJeff 15:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::From what I read, abyss has a few meanings. ::A bottomless or unfathomed depth is one. Dan the Man 1983 18:31, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, abyss has a few meanings, but none that would make sense as far as the quote goes. I'm not doubting it was said, just thinking whoever heard it completely misunderstood it. Maybe it had a word they don't know, and so they thought it was abysses. Sorta like the Karl quote where he calls someone a scoundrel. McJeff 19:05, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::The quote to me doesn't make sense. Dan the Man 1983 20:06, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Rough idea so far on dispute levels. Here is what I have come up with so far. *The Bureaucrats have the authority in any dispute. The only dispute they have no authority in is a dispute which ivolves both of them, in which case the Administrator is normally noted to give her opinion on the dispute. They also have authority in disputes involving themselves and the administrator. *The Administrator has the authority in most disputes. She has no dispute authority over the Bureaucrats, but she can ask a Bureaucrat to help her if she is in a dispute with the other Bureaucrat. Tell me what you think and add some ideas. Dan the Man 1983 00:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think it should be worded less harshly. Wikia is supposed to work on consensus (at least that's what I presume, since Wikipedia is), and the rules have to be set so that neither of us can say "I'm a beaurocrat so we're doing it my way just because". :We should say something like "The beaurocrats and administrators have authority to take preventive measures in disputes they are not involved in, up to and including blocking participants and locking disputed articles." :"Administrators and Beaurocrats involved in disputes are encouraged to allow uninvolved sysops to mediate the dispute." :"Should the dispute involve multiple sysops, the sysops are encouraged to come to consensus amongst themselves. Failing that, a request for advice should be placed at Wikia central." :McJeff 01:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::This is my two cents on the whole dispute thing. ::I know one thing, if I was in dispute with Jessica, I would never say that because I'm a Bureaucrat and she is an admin, that my opinion counts more. Because it doesn't. If I was in a dispute with her, I'd ask for your opinion on the matter. ::I have only used my authority in a dispute once when I vetoed your edit to the Comic Store Owner. You have a right to do the same if you think I put something wrong in an article. Like you stated that we should not put a reference to Pedro sharing a surname with a famous Mexican American boxer. I think we have a right to use our authority if consensus does not work. Dan the Man 1983 08:04, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Good god. Massive revamp on your userpage haha. Dan the Man 1983 06:36, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Need opinion. Check out the talk page discussion I started and state your opinions dude. Dan the Man 1983 01:10, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Consensus So we don't get into another dispute. I have started a discussion here. Dan the Man 1983 17:12, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Blocked you for 3 days. I have blocked you for 3 days for edit warring, going against consensus, and ownership issues. Dan the Man 1983 16:43, 17 December 2008 (UTC) : I do apologise for this, moment of madness, just hope we can sort this dispute our like civilised people like we have always done. Dan the Man 1983 17:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::That's alright, I was way out of line and probably deserved it. McJeff 18:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thats what I thought at the time, which is why I blocked you in moment of madness. However I think we have both been uncivil in this dispute, its good that we can clear the air and find a possible solution. Dan the Man 1983 18:26, 17 December 2008 (UTC) My thoughts and wiki break. Instead of going into a who is right and who is wrong argument in disputes, I think we should both think about what is best for the Wiki. Even at Wikipedia we always discussed things when we disagreed with each other and came up with the best solution. You are right about one thing, we are stubborn, which is why we both refuse to let go of a dispute. I will say one more thing, you won't lose my friendship over a dispute. Good luck with the classwork dude. I'm gonna go on a wiki break for a day or 2. Dan the Man 1983 17:33, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Unjust Punishment I recieved a suspension for "ignorance in quotes." What the quote did i edit that would get me suspended? :You added a quote to character page which already has 20 quotes. Now unless stated otherwise, quotes are limited to 20 quotes a character, because excessive use of in-game quotes is a violation of the Fair Use Policy. It is also a Bully Wiki policy. Dan the Man 1983 19:10, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Which character was it? ::Pinky. ::When you leave comments on a talk page like this, sign your comments using four tildes like this ~~~~. Dan the Man 1983 20:19, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Your edits to Karl and Seth. Just out of interest. Did you do them edits because you read my idea as a solution? Dan the Man 1983 20:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :I hadn't noticed at the time, I was just cleaning up the mess I made this morning. I agree it's a good idea, though. McJeff 20:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::What I don't get is that we go through months and months of hardly any disputes and then BAM 3 OR 4 disputes happen with in the space of a month. Then again this time of year does stress me out a lot, because I never know what to get people for Christmas. Dan the Man 1983 21:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've been wondering about that. I think that "losing" a fight, even if it's only on wikia and with someone you generally like, makes you grumpy in the long term, and that's why things tend to get worse like this. Which is why I think it's better to try and figure out a way to state things that make everybody happy rather than force a right/wrong vote each time. :::Anyway I'm off for a few, gotta go drive a few errands. McJeff 21:15, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah that is a reason. Okay man I am off to youtube to watch a few things. Dan the Man 1983 21:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Your edits to cliques and my Bureaucrat position Your recent edits to the cliques were good. Described well. I am thinking of stepping down as Bureaucrat. I think I am better as an editor. Dan the Man 1983 00:53, 18 December 2008 (UTC) New topic on main talk page. Check out the main talk page for a discussion I made and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 01:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I find it funny. How this Wiki has a lot of activity 1 day and hardly none the next. This message is the first activity in 13 hours. Dan the Man 1983 19:28, 19 December 2008 (UTC)